


Daily Reports

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Government, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly and Dove discuss the latest rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Reports

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW prompt "seasons" and my advent challenge day 20 prompt, "Unseasonably Warm Weather."

"Hello Aly. Do you have reports for me?" Dove asked, entering Aly's office.

Aly looked up, surprised that the younger woman had sought her out. They had a scheduled meeting in an hour or so, but... she glanced out the window and saw that the sun had moved much further towards the horizon than she remembered it being and that the evening fog was on its way in. Clearly it was time for their meeting. And her queen had asked her a question. "Uh, reports are in from all quadrants." she quickly found the applicable paper in the stack she had been summarizing.

"You can be thankful for the unseasonably warm weather of late," she added. "The various plantations have reported good yields, and bigger harvests than in years previous."

"Really?" Dove glanced out the window, where clouds whipped across the sky.

"Today notwithstanding," Aly smirked. "Tithes are expected to leave most of the islands in the next few days. No one important is complaining about the rate requested this year. So between those and the stores that our people had... appropriated, last year, we should weather this winter just fine." She paused before adding, "It's a good omen upon your reign, Your Highness."

"Oh, you!" Dove brandished her hand in Aly's direction, missing her completely. "At least it's a _good_ one. Do you think...?"

Aly considered it. Kyprioth was tied more to the seas than to the lands when it came to harvesting, but that wasn't to say that he hadn't made a deal with some weather god relative of his to extend the balmy autumn by a few weeks. Aly remembered him doing the opposite two years ago when the Rivettons still reigned, bringing in heavy winter storms for many months. "It's possible. Either way, we can have it spread about as such. It will do much for your image among the people."

Dove just nodded. "Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to have them starving again." The last winter, struggling to rebuild the country after assuming command, had been a tough one for the young queen and her companions. "What else have you heard?"

Aly rifled back through her sheets and slates. "The preparations for the Midwinter Festival are coming along fine, and the Head Priest of Mithros is pleased..." she began.


End file.
